Typically, stamping of metal sheets is performed using a stamping die with female and male components. The male component has a flat surface and fits tightly into a hole formed in the female component. When operating the die, the sheet to be cut is placed between the male and female components. When the male die component is forced into the hole of the female component, the male and female components cooperate to produce a shearing action on the metal sheet that cuts a part from the sheet. The shape of the part cut from the sheet is determined by the shape of the flat surface of the male component and the shape of the hole of the female component.
Certain sheets include one or more metal layers and one or more layers of material softer than the metal layer. For example, some multilayer sheets include two metal layers and a viscoelastic layer between the two metal layers configured to dampen vibrations. Other sheets may include an adhesive layer. When a sheet that includes a metal layer and layers of softer material is stamped, the pressure applied across the sheet by the flat surface of the male die component may cause the softer material, such as rubber or adhesive, to be forced out of the cut part. This may lead to adhesive build-up in the stamping die and cause the cut part to be outside a specified flatness tolerance.